How much of this is real?
by HorrorBaraz
Summary: This is a sequel to my other fic "On the slayer's bed". Buffy is mad over what she came home to, so Xander had to explain everything...What can you expect? Action, Romance, and alot of Spike lovin'
1. Chapter 1

**Where we left off**…Buffy asked Xander to house sit for her while she was at a P.T.A meeting with Dawn. While enjoying an old horror movie, Spike just happen to come by and both men were thrown into the arms of passion. Unlucky for Xander and his demon, Buffy came home and founded them naked on her bed…(On the slayers bed) 

"I'm tired, even a dead man needs his sleep you know"

"Shut'up, she's coming down"

Spike and Xander sat next to each other in Buffy's kitchen, both men had to explain their actions from the week before.

"Forget this…lets go pet"  
Spike placed his hand on Xander's leg, rubbing it slowly.

"Sto…stop, damn it"  
Xander pushed Spikes hand away however it did its job of turning him on.

"Hey, hey!"  
Willow was sitting across from them,  
"No touching!"

Willow was joining in on their little talk. Truth is she knew about them both for awhile now, Xander had spilled the beans.

"Alright I'm here"  
Buffy entered the room and everyone fell silent, Xander couldn't even face her.

"Ah…you're here good, good….So um, how are you?"  
Willow was trying to keep the mood up with her upbeat tone.

"How am I?"  
Buffy started, still upset over the incident,  
"Well I threw my bed out the window cause of some really nasty stains, I can't trust my friend to watch my house for 2 hours, I had to clean popcorn from my soft and then I saw more stains on my rug so that had to go…and now…there's a sleeping vampire in my kitchen."  
Buffy's fuming rant ended with her pointing at Spike who had his head on Xander's shoulders, lightly snoring.

"…Buffy I didn't mean for this to…happen"  
Xander was looking at willow; he just couldn't get himself to face Buffy.

"You didn't mean for what to happen! Xander, look over here!"  
Buffy's voice started to break,  
"You're my friend….and you…you did those things…on my bed, in my living room"  
A tear started to form, Willow hugged the slayer in order to calm her down.

"I'm sorry Buffy. I`ll pay to replace….everything, hell I`ll build you a new house if I need too"  
Xander pulled his shoulder away, waking up Spike. Both men looked at each other, and then at Buffy. Time in that kitchen stood still for a moment, no one said a thing. After a short while Willow took a deep breath,

"Buffy, there's something I should…tell you…"  
Willow wiped away Buffy's tears, worried how she`ll react to her news.  
"I knew about Xander and….Spike. It's been going on for almost a month and a half now"

Once again there was a pause. Buffy pulled away from Willow and get off her seat, she just stood here.

"And no one…no one bother to tell me?"

"Buffy it's more than that….listen"  
Willow hugged Buffy and started to tell her the day when she found out about Xander and his vampire….

~  
**2 MONTHS AGO**

Xander was pacing in his apt back and forth awaiting the coming of his best friend, willow. He was getting impatient and just really didn't want to be alone but the bite marks on his shoulders were some kind of comfort.  
'Still….so damn sore'  
He thought to himself, and then there was a knock on his door.

"Ah, Willow, buddy, witch pal, come in!"

"Wow Xander, someone is pretty perky to see-"  
Willow didn't finish what she was about to say, the mess in Xander's Apt was just over welling.  
"What….what happen here?"  
She asked, almost laughing.

"Willow…help me"

Xander and Willow both sat down, he explained that lately demons have been following him around, not just the little, but a lot. He recalled how even in high school demons always went after him first. Willow wasn't sure what he wanted from her but then he said it.

"Willow…I…I had sex…."  
He had trouble finishing what he needed to say.

"You had sex? Really...good for you"

"No, Willow….I did Spike"  
He said, for the first time he was able to say it out loud.

"Oh, welcome to the clu- SPIKE!"

After awhile Willow let the idea stink in, however she was still pretty shaken up. Xander even showed her the bite marks he got from him.

"Do they….hurt? Did it hurt him?"

"Right now they`re sore…The chip didn't go off…I asked him to do it"  
When Xander said that he felt some-what ashamed.

~  
**PRESENT  
**  
"Willow, get to the point, please"  
Buffy sat back down, no more tears came pouring down.

"I'm getting there Buffy, just…let me finish"

~  
**BACK TO 2 MONTHS AGO  
**  
Xander and Willow sat in quiet, their hands were locked on to each other.

" Adsuesco…Aduro…principatus…Show me, show me what I seek!"  
Willow's eyes changed has the room filled with a light red glow.  
"Xander…I'm sorry"  
And with that she pulled her hands away from him, and everything went back to normal.

"Nothing in his world is fully pure, all things fall into human law"  
She began, her tone sounding serious,  
"Some humans are born with small amounts of magic or demon within their blood while others are untainted, with like no supernatural authority of any kind. You, Xander Harris, have no supernatural authority of any kind yet you have become tainted."  
Willow took a moment to catch her breath.

"Tainted…?"  
Xander didn't like that word.

"You have been surrounded by the Slayer, demons, magic, its tainted you're humanity, it…it left a scent on your soul."  
Willow was worried about how Xander would take the news. Yelling, throwing things around maybe… she was waiting for something.

"…A….scent. Don't get upset when I say, 'HUH?'"

" It's like…you're human, boring, clean and simple. A human…But because of all this crazy supernatural stuff that goes around you, it leaves your soul some-what tainted, and that makes a scent that demon find….nice. It makes them wanna eat you and…and do….other stuff"  
Willow lost her serious tone.

"But…you and…Dawn…"  
Xander was thinking out loud, he didn't notice till now but he was the only real human in their little ground of friends.

"So…Spike doesn't like me…its only because…I smell?"

"Xander…wait."  
Willow was taken back but the sound of her friend's voice, he sounded…almost sad.  
"Do…you like him?"  
She was almost afraid to hear Xander's answer.

"…I don't know…"

~  
**PRESENT TIME  
**  
Spike placed his hand on Xander's leg again, this time Xander didn't push him away…he placed his own hand over his. Spike just smile.

"So...has you can see, it started off has…just that. But now…"  
Willow faced Spike and Xander.

"We`re together. Me and the boy"  
Spike hid his smile; the slayer was still looking really pissed. 


	2. The spell

Xander sat on Dawn's bed, after talking to her older sister he now had to explain the something to her.

"…And that's it. My insides are tainted and demons love me for it"  
He ended his explanation with a joke, something he always does to lighten the mood.

"Okay….So I get that…umm"  
Dawn wasn't sure if she should or shouldn't asked her question.  
"So…does that mean you and Spike are…like a 'thing' now? You guys go on….dates?"  
Dawn wasn't sure why but she blushed when she heard her own words.

"I…no. At least I don't think so"

"Oh…sorry I asked, I…I wasn't sure, you know"

"It's alright…It's just that, when we were talking to your sister he….he said 'We're together' and I…I don't know what he meant by that."  
Xander had always known that his time with Spike didn't mean too much at least not for him it didn't. But when he heard Spike say those words, it made him wonder.

"Maybe he…likes you?"  
Dawn was slowly warming up to the idea, she even held Xander's hand.

"I'm pretty sure he only likes me the same way he…"  
Xander paused,  
"Liked your sister a year ago…You know, sex"  
Xander felt weird for using words like 'sex' when talking to Dawn, and it showed.

"Maybe we can find out!"  
Dawn's tone did a twirl has she become filled with excitement,  
"We can clean up that stain, or whatever, that makes demons more attracted to you, and if Spike acts any different than we know that it was…"  
Dawn didn't finish what she was going to say. She just noticed how cheerless and gloomy Xander was looking.

"Or…we can…not"  
She said with a half heart smile.

"No…Dawn that was actually a good idea. Things can go back to normal and….and Spike would leave me alone. I mean, you know, this thing we have going on…it's not right"  
Deep down Xander didn't mean that last part. Deep down he knew he was falling for the blonde demon, not that he would say anything out loud.  
'If Spike only likes me because of…that, when its best we end it now…'  
Xander thought, has young Dawn started getting spell books from under her bed. Xander didn't ask, he just assumes her bed was a hiding place for when Willow tried to lay off the magics. Finally Dawn found the book she was looking for, with a big 'yippy' she started to look for that one spell.

"I'm going to get supplies, we can do the spell at…Your place?"

"Spike….Spike kinda, stor'a places there…a lot"

"I see….what about inside 'The Magic Shop'? I know it's still all ruin and junk but it's a pretty big open space."

"Perfect"  
Xander was starting to feel better.

"Okay, so magic shop at…."  
Dawn was reading the aged book.  
"…3…am"

Xander stood up from the bed. 3 am! He had a meeting at 9 but then he got to thinking,  
'I need to know…'  
Even if his mind didn't like the idea his heart had to know.

"Okay, let's do it"

~  
**1 MONTH AGO  
**  
Xander had just spent the whole day at work fighting with some bitchy interior designer. Arguing about the floor designs and the construction due date. In his anger he slam his apt door, not caring if it woke up any of his neighbours.

"Damn, what's all this than?"  
Spike appeared in front of Xander, eating an apple.

"Spike…not now. Bad day at work…"  
Xander didn't even look at the blonde vampire, passing him in order to enter his room.

"I know what you need pet…"  
He started while entering Xander's room.  
"You need….A little demon inside you"  
Spike whispered that last part right into Xander's ears.

A chill went down Xander's spine, Spike was just so intoxicating. Even before he could say anything Xander felt a cold hand reaching from behind, aiming for his crotch area. Xander Blushed lightly but didn't say or do anything.

"that's right luv….Let me make it all better for you…"

~

**PERSENT TIME  
2:45 AM OUTSIDE THE WRECK THAT WAS ONCE 'THE MAGIC SHOP'  
**  
Xander was walking back and forth outside the demolish shop. His mind was running a mile a minute he was worried about Dawn's plan, maybe he didn't need to know the truth. While waiting he started to think about Spike and all the things they did. How he made him feel, even on his worse day.

"Hey, I'm here"  
Dawn surprised the poor man.

"Jeez Dawn ever think about walking like a normal person?"

Dawn and Xander went right to work with the magic, first they form the pentagram, then they lit some candles.

"Okay…so in the middle of the pentagram you gotta…get naked"  
Dawn blushed

"Really, that's…Wait, what!"

"yep…right there, naked"

There was no way Xander was going to get naked in front of young Dawn, not only would it be weird but he still had the bite marks that Spike made on his body.

" Naked…with a blanket coving me?"

"Sorry Xander, the book said naked"  
Dawn was giggling at Xander's red panicky face. She always thought he was cute, but this was a whole another level.

"Just…just keep your eyes close"  
Xander said while undressing himself. He kept looking, making sure Dawn was looking.

"Hey, hey! Dawn! Stop looking"  
Xander was coving his junk when Dawn turned around.

Has things started to calm down Dawn started to work on the spell. She may not be has strong has Willow but she was teaching herself the basic stuff. The shop slowly started to tremble has Dawn was chatting away.  
"_Pretereo….Presencia…Tempo…._"  
The shop was trembling even stronger has Dawn started to get caught up in the spell.

"_TER!…VORO!….EDICO!…EFFRINGO!_"

One last quake, a quiver and then….a fog appeared.

"Dawn! Dawn!"  
Xander called out to the young girl but the fog was blocking his view.

"Xander…'_chough_' I'm…I'm okay"

Slowly the fog started to lift, Dawn was alright, Xander was putting back on his pants and then,

"What's this now?"

A familiar voice echo throughout the shop.

"…The…hell?"  
Xander wasn't sure if he was seeing it for real or not. Blonde hair, British voice, cigarette smoke…

"SPIKE!"  
Xander was putting his shirt on as he run up toward the vampire.

"Where did you come…"  
Xander was cut off has Spike clutch on the human's neck.

"Care to tell me what's going on?"

At that moment Buffy kicked the door down.

"Dawn!"  
She called out  
"Dawn get away from them!"

Has Xander started to grasp for air he saw a glimpse of something else…someone standing behind Spike.

"…Spi…Spike?"

The last thing Xander saw before he passed out was 2 Spikes fighting. 


	3. 2 Spikes and 1 Xander

**Author's Note:: This fic is done with Xander's point of view. Setting starts in Xander's Apt…Enjoy! *note that I was just in the mood to write….smut so don't worry im working on a plot  
**

"…And I`ll see you at 3. Yep, don't worry I have the blueprint copies with me"  
_I hung up the phone has quiet has humanly possible. Slowly I reached down to grab my hard-hat and the scrolled up building plans. Keys, check, hard-hat on head, check, Minty gum, check…Well it looks like I have everything._

"And just where do you plan on going?"

_I turned around slowly, not sure why, and saw a very shirtless very blonde vampire._

"Spike…I'm going to work, and in case you`ve forgotten, us in the living need money to survive"  
_I tried to sound firm, even though I couldn't look him in the eye..Truth is, I was busy looking at this chest.  
_  
"I wake up and your gone, I turn over and he…uh, me, is gone."  
_And soon came out yet another Shirtless Spike.  
_  
"You guys stay here and chill…And 'black nail polish' Spike, behave"  
_Well this is still my apt so they have to follow my rules, right? Oh, and black nail polish Spike is the Spike that Dawn mistakenly summoned from another time line. You see, it all started about 3 days ago…  
_**~  
3 DAYS AGO, IN THE MAGIC SHOP  
**  
"Dawn, you don't have the training or, or the power or…or the age to do magic!"  
Buffy was pacing back and forth, still unsure how to deal with what just happen.

"I…I was just trying to help…"  
Dawn didn't say much. What could she have said to better the situation?

Inside the wrecked Magic Shop Xander was knocked out cold, and there next to him was Spike. Even though he was standing next to dawn.

"Willow…Think you can fill me in on what the hell just happen?"  
Buffy was of course talking about the fact that there was 2 Spike.

"I'm taking a guess here but …I'm pretty sure Dawn might have…pulled another Spike from another timeline…"

"I…oops?"  
Dawn was feeling really bumped out.

**~  
PERSENT TIME  
**  
"No need to worry, pet. I`ll be good...After all, I have me watching over…me"

_I watched has black nail polish Spike got closer to other Spike…With a grin he lightly licked Spike's face. Now I know I should have just turned around and left but…well, there stood in front of me were 2 very hot, very blonde vampires.  
_  
"You're gonna miss out on some fun pet…"

_That was normal chip Spike. You see when things started to calm down back at the magic shop we learned that Dawn had read the wrong spell and she ended up summoning a Spike from another time line…one where he had killed Buffy and rules over Sunnydale. At first we all thought we should dust him but Willow pointed out how that was a wrong way to go, something 'bout messing the natural order of things.  
_  
"…I have work…"  
_I dropped my papers and removed my hard-hat.  
_"Damn it…"  
_I cursed softly has I fell to my knees while Both Spike's approached me. They started to unzip their pants and simultaneously, my mouth began to water. Chip Spike enter my mouth first, my tongue was quick to show how good I've become. I was even able to take all of him at once. Black nail polish Spike however had to wait his turn, his hard-on kept slapping me on the face, begging for me to taste it. After one good 'gulp' I went to work on the other Spike, moaning heavily has I made the switch.  
_  
"….That's it pet, let's hear you…"

"Sing for us your little song…"

_Both Spikes started to tease me, and it was working.  
_  
"Hmmmhm…so…good"

_I didn't mean to let those words escape, but it happen. I looked up to see chip Spike kissing black nail polish Spike, and it wasn't just a normal kiss, it was a deep, wet one. The sight made my body ache for more. My own hard-on was leaking in my pants leaving a dark looking stain. At the same time my nipples were fully erect and begging for contact. Both Spike's forced their cock's into my mouth…I choked a little but didn't give up. Their pre-cum dripping down my chin has I was feeling dizzy from the rush I was getting while servicing these 2 demons. And the fact that I was getting all hot and bothered didn't help. With my mouth feeling tired my hands went to work, stroking both vampires.  
_  
"...Bloody hell…"

_Both Spikes' went back to kissing each other, poking fun at me…they knew I had to head to work but they were trying to get me to stay…and it was working. My whole body was just asking to be filled by these 2 sturdy vampires.  
_  
"…mmhmm"  
_I started to moan has both Spike's were about to shoot their loads in my mouth. My face was already a mess due to all the pre-cum they spilled on me. With all 3 of us moaning at once they spilled their creamy load on me…Chip Spike aimed for my open mouth while black nail polish Spike aimed for my face.  
_  
"Like a bloody snowman eh?"

_Black nail polish Spike was poking fun at me, after all my face was dipping with white demon load.  
_  
"Make sure you clean up before work pet.."

_Now chip Spike was poking fun…  
_

**MORE TO COME SOON….**


	4. Chapter 4

Xander made it to work 30 minutes late but what choice did he have? After all he had to change his whole outfit seeing how Chip Spike and Black-nail polish Spike made a mess on him. Has he finally made it to the site Buffy stood there waiting for him.

"Oh….great, this can't be good"  
He mumbled to himself.

Xander greeted Buffy with a simple wave and a nervous smile but before they could start talking one of the construction guys came in between them.

"Yo, X, we got a problem. The owners came by with some last minute changes to the building plans. Some of the workers are tick off, we need yea help."  
And with that he left to head back to work.

Buffy just looked at Xander, holding in her laugher.

" 'X'…? That's your nickname here, 'X'?"

Xander just rolled his eyes.

"It's a work thing, what can I say?"  
Xander couldn't help but feel a bit ashamed.  
" So…are you still mad or…"  
Xander shut himself up, it didn't seem like now was a good idea to bring up what happened.

"That's not important. I'm here because Willow did some research on that whole spell thing that Dawn tried to do…"

~*~

Meanwhile back at Xander apt both spikes sat in front of the T.V watching early afternoon soap operas. Chip Spike was dressed in his normal black tight clothes while knocking back on a 'super big gulp' full of pigs blood. The other Spike however was pacing back and forth. He hasn't had any demon food in awhile. When he saw the other Spike drinking blood that didn't come from a human, he became faintly disgusted.

"Bloody hell…"  
Black nail-polish Spike started,  
"How can you drink that? You're a demon, a vampire, where's your pride!"

Chip Spike turned to him, slightly opened his mouth but instead of saying anything he just stuck out his middle finger. Then he went right back to his drink and this show.

"Oh, ouch, that really hurts."  
Black nail-polish Spike said statically.

"Look…me, there's this chip in me noggin that stops me from eating people and since we are one in the same, or however that witch put it, the chip works on you has well."  
His tone was a bit harsh to his 'more' evil counterpart.

"And why am I hearing about this just now?"

"Cause the last time Xander tried to tell you, you rolled him over and had your way with him."

Chip Spike was told by Xander a day or 2 ago that both Spikes are the same being, only from different time-lines based on different actions that they took. And since both are in the same realm right now they share a connection, the chip. When he told Black nail-polish Spike however, all he got was a sore bottom.

~*~

At work Xander was distracted by what Buffy had told him earlier. His mind kept running with so any questions and worries, the strongest of course being about his feelings for the vampire Spike. He started to think about the first time they had kissed, how strange and great it felt. He started to recount the events that led up to Spike staying at his apt and even the times that they would just sit on the couch to watched old movies. But soon Xander's walk into memory lane turned from sweet to just plain raunchy, and blood came rushing to him down there. Truth is whenever Xander thought of Spike, sex always seems to takeover. Maybe that's all they ever meant to each other, just sex.

Xander's co-workers notice the distracted look on his face.

"You alright, Xander?"

At first Xander didn't pay attention but when he saw everyone staring at him he knew he was put on the spot.

"Uhh…Yeah I'm okay…"  
He said, but soon changed his mind.  
"You know what, No I'm not alright. I'm going home…I know I have a meeting at 3 with the building owners but forget it, tell them I'm….umm, tell them I'm breaking up with my girlfriend."

And with that Xander left….

What did Buffy tell Xander?  
How can Black-nail polish Spike live without real human blood?  
Find out till next time! 


End file.
